Will.i.am
Los Angeles, California, U.S. |Instrument = Vocals, keyboards, bass, clavinet, drums, piano |Genre = hip hop, Pop, dance, R&B |Occupation = Singer, actor, rapper, songwriter, producer, Dancer |Years_active = 1991–present |Label = Ruthless Warner Sunset Atlantic Geffen A&M Interscope Columbia will.i.am music group |Associated_acts =Black Eyed Peas, Cheryl Cole, Estelle, Fergie, Esthero, John Legend, Rihanna, Nicole Scherzinger, Michael Jackson, Macy Gray, Nas, Pussycat Dolls, Flo Rida, Usher, K'naan, |URL = www.will-i-am.com}} William James Adams, Jr. (born March 15, 1975),'will.i.am' (2004-2008) BiggestStars.com. Retrieved 2010-02-2. better known by his stage name will.i.am ( ), is an American rapper, songwriter, singer, actor, and producer. will.i.am rose to fame as a frontman and co-founder of the hit hip hop and pop group the Black Eyed Peas, with rappers apl.de.ap, Taboo, and later added member, pop singer Fergie. As a producer, he has produced with artists such as Michael Jackson, Daddy Yankee and Usher. Early life William James Adams, Jr., who never met his father,'will.i.am's Aha! Moment' (April 14, 2009) Oprah.com. Retrieved 2010-02-2. William Adams, Sr., was raised by his mother, Debra,'will.i.am of Black Eyed Peas (May 1, 2009) ChickenBones: A Journal. Retrieved 2010-02-2. in the projects of East Los Angeles, California.'Nightline Playlist: will.i.am' (February 2, 2008) ABCnews/Frontline. Retrieved 2010-02-2. Adams' mother encouraged him to be unique and to avoid conforming to the tendencies of the other youth in his L.A. neighborhood. She also encouraged him to begin working on his musical career by sending him to school in Pacific Palisades. While attending school in the Palisades, Adams became best friends with Allan Lindo (stage name apl.de.ap), also a future member of the Black Eyed Peas. While still in high school, the duo performed in East L.A. clubs and were soon joined by three other entertainers to form the socially conscious rap group, Atban Klann. Atban Klann caught the eye of Compton rapper Eazy-E and was signed to his label, Ruthless Records, in 1992. Music When William (will.i.am) was 16 years old, he started rapping in late 1991 under the name "Will-1X" after being discovered by Compton rapper and former N.W.A. leader Eazy-E and signed a deal to Eazy's Ruthless Records. will.i.am's first rap song was "Merry Muthafuckin' Xmas" from Eazy-E's 1992 EP 5150: Home 4 tha Sick. Shortly after Eazy-E's death in 1995, Will left Ruthless to start a group that would later be called the Black Eyed Peas. will.i.am was also featured in 2004, singing "Secrets" on Dexter's Laboratory: The Hip-Hop Experiment for Dexter's Laboratory on Cartoon Network. will.i.am is featured in Flo Rida's debut album, Mail on Sunday, on the song "In The Ayer," and on Usher's album, Here I Stand, on the song, "What's Your Name." In September 2007, will.i.am's record label Universal Music Group decided on a pilot scheme to reward file sharing with cash incentives, which included tracks from his latest solo album, Songs About Girls.Pay-per-listen innovation from Black Eyed Peas man (thelondonpaper) In 2008, will.i.am was hired by Michael Jackson to produce and remix some songs for the Thriller re-release, Thriller 25. In 2008, will.i.am contributed the song, "One People," to the Survival International charity album, Songs for Survival.Songs for Survival – Survival International In 2009, will.i.am worked with rappers Flo Rida and Akon on Flo Rida's new album, R.O.O.T.S.. He co-created a boy group in 2007 called the Paradiso Girls, who are signed to Geffen/Interscope Records. They will debut in 2009. will.i.am also recorded four tracks with Girls Aloud member Cheryl Cole for her debut solo album 3 Words. Two of these tracks were also released as singles, the title track and Heartbreaker. will.i.am. appears on two other tracks not yet released as singles, "Heaven" and "Boy Like You". will.i.am is mentioned in the song "Believe It or Not" (featuring Gucci Mane) by Drake in the lyrics "..Wonderin' if I'm the best; will.i.am, No Black Eyed Peas.." will.i.am is a guest on Rihanna's new track "Photographs". A track, also produced by him, is included on Rihanna's fourth album, Rated R. will.i.am appeared in the We Are the World 25 for Haiti music video and is also previewed in the video/song "OMG" (2010) by Usher. He performed at the annual Electric Daisy Carnival in June of 2010. [Zuper Blahq] will.i.am is the man behind [Zuper Blahq] (just Zuper Blahq for short), a mysterious electro house artist,"Zuper Blahq (will.i.am's side project) who has had one solo release and one collaboration with Steve Aoki on the single "I'm In The House," which charted at #29 on the UK Singles Chart. The music promo for this single was released September 2009, directed by James Sutton (photographer) ."I'm In The House" music video director Acting career He first started acting alongside the rest of the members of the Black Eyed Peas in the commercial series "Instant Def" to advertise Snickers.First episode of Instant Def He starred in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as the character Moto Moto. He contributed a number of tracks to the movie's motion picture soundtrack in collaboration with industry heavyweight Hans Zimmer. will.i.am played John Wraith in his major film debut, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, a prequel to the X-Men film series. will.i.am also guest starred on the CBS drama Joan of Arcadia as God. He played a fathering role in The Urbz: Sims In The City, which uses the Black Eyed Peas' songs as its soundtrack. Fashion Before joining the Black Eyed Peas, will.i.am attended the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising in Los Angeles. In 2001, he began designing his own signature clothing line, i.am, which made its official debut in 2005 at the Magic Apparel Trade Show in Las Vegas.Black Eyed Peas’ will.i.am Launches Clothing Line In 2007, will.i.am teamed up with Blue Holdings to design a premium denim collection, i.am Antik, that was scheduled to debut in August 2007 at the Project Show in Las Vegas.http://biz.yahoo.com/bw/070515/20070515005780.html?.v=1 will.i.am instead has new partners and is launching i.am clothing at Project Las Vegas in September 2009. will.i.am has also designed clothing for the Black Eyed Peas. Political advocacy in Denver, Colorado.]] concert at East Stroudsburg University of Pennsylvania in 2004.]] In January 2008, will.i.am wrote a song, "Yes We Can", in support of the 2008 U.S. presidential campaign of Barack Obama, which in turn became a music video directed by Jesse Dylan. The lyrics of the song are composed almost entirely of excerpts from Obama's speech on January 8, 2008, following the New Hampshire presidential primary election. The video features appearances from numerous celebrities like Scarlett Johansson, Tatyana Ali, John Legend, Herbie Hancock, Kate Walsh, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Adam Rodríguez, Kelly Hu, Hill Harper, Amber Valletta, Eric Balfour, Aisha Tyler, Nicole Scherzinger, Nick Cannon, Bryan Greenberg, and Common and first appeared on the website for Dipdive. The video racked up three million views within a week and over four million subsequently on YouTube. On June 13, 2008, "Yes We Can" won an award at the 35th Annual Creative Arts and Entertainment Daytime Emmy Awards for "New Approaches in Daytime Entertainment." On February 29, 2008, a second video, "We Are the Ones," was released on Dipdive and YouTube. Including cameo appearances from Jessica Alba, Ryan Phillippe, Kerry Washington, pop punk band Yellowcard's front man, Ryan Key, John Leguizamo, Regina King, Tyrese Gibson, Eric Mabius, Tichina Arnold, Adrianne Palicki, comedian George Lopez, and singers Macy Gray, Zoe Kravitz and Black Eyed Peas' Taboo, the video features everyone chanting "O-BA-MA" as a portrayal as their hopes and wishes for Barack Obama and his presidential campaign. On November 4, 2008, will.i.am spoke to CNN's Anderson Cooper about his support for then-Senator Obama using CNN's 'hologram' technology. After the 2008 election, will.i.am released "It's a New Day." The video reflects on the historical events that led to the election of the first African-American president and the public's reaction to his election. The video features celebrities such as Fergie, Olivia Wilde, Kanye West, Harold Perrineau, Kevin Bacon and his wife Kyra Sedgwick. The video first debuted on The Oprah Winfrey Show. The track also appears on the 2009 compilation album, Change is Now: Renewing America's Promise. In honor of the inauguration of Barack Obama as president, will.i.am collaborated with producer David Foster on the patriotic song "America's Song", with contributing vocals from Seal, Bono, Mary J. Blige, and Faith Hill. In response to Barack Obama's reaction following Kanye West's interruption of Taylor Swift at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards will.i.am penned "The Jackass Song". It features a sample of Kanye West's "Heartless"."The Jackass Song" uploaded by will.i.am will.i.am wrote a blog post along with the song on Dipdive.Blog written by will.i.am Controversies After-party incident in Toronto On June 22, 2009, blogger Perez Hilton accused will.i.am and his entourage of assaulting him in Toronto after the MuchMusic Video Awards, a charge will.i.am denied in a video posted on his blog. From his account, Hilton was rude to Fergie and will.i.am confronted the blogger. will.i.am gave his account on his blog: According to news reports, AP article via MSNBC, Hilton called will.i.am a faggot in the club, but Polo Molina – Black Eyed Peas's tour manager – was responsible for punching Hilton from behind. The incident was caught on photo by a nearby photographer and by a video which documents the encounter. Gossip website TMZ released a video showing the encounter. Liborio Molina, a 36-year-old California resident, has been charged with one count of assault. Since the incident, will.i.am has received support from a variety of other celebrities including Josh Duhamel, John Mayer, Tila Tequila, Kelly Clarkson, LMFAO, Zac Efron, Breckin Meyer and Jimmy Kimmel. Awards Daytime Emmy Awards *2008, New Approaches in Daytime Entertainment: "Yes We Can" Grammy Awards will.i.am has won 7 Grammy Awards: *2005, Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group: "Let's Get It Started", The Black Eyed Peas *2006, Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group: "Don't Phunk with My Heart", The Black Eyed Peas *2007, Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals: "My Humps", The Black Eyed Peas *2009, Best Urban/Alternative Performance: "Be OK" *2010, Best Short Form Music Video: "Boom Boom Pow", The Black Eyed Peas *2010, Best Pop Vocal Album: "The E.N.D.", The Black Eyed Peas *2010, Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group: "I Gotta Feeling", The Black Eyed Peas Latin Grammy Awards *2006, Best Brazilian Contemporary Pop Album: "Timeless", Sergio Mendes (producer) Discography Studio albums * 2001: Lost Change * 2003: Must B 21 * 2007: Songs About Girls References External links * * * Up close and personal with will.i.am – Video interview (thelondonpaper) * "Yes We Can" Music Video * "in my name" Music Video * Category:1975 births Category:1990s singers Category:2000s singers Category:2010s singers Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:African American rappers Category:American record producers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Latin Grammy Award winners Category:Black Eyed Peas members Category:Hip hop record producers Category:Living people Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Ruthless Records artists cs:Will.i.am da:Will.i.am de:Will.i.am es:Will.i.am fr:Will.i.am ko:윌 아이 엠 hr:Will.i.am id:Will.i.am it:Will.i.am lv:Will.i.am lt:Will.i.am ms:Will.i.am nl:Will.i.am ja:ウィル・アイ・アム no:Will.i.am pl:Will.i.am pt:Will.i.am ro:Will.i.am ru:Will.i.am sq:Will.i.am sk:Will.i.am sl:Will.i.am fi:Will.i.am sv:William James Adams Jr th:วิล.ไอ.แอม tr:Will.i.am yi:וויליאם דזשיימס אדאמס zh:Will.i.am